


Legendary

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Begging, Crying, Dom/sub, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Spanking, Voyeurism, a little bit of, overuse of the word slut oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows what happens when you get the Ways drunk at a party. </p><p>Everyone except Frank, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legendary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preblematic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/gifts).



> **Prompt:**
> 
> So basically, everybody knows that if you get the Ways drunk or high enough, they'll give you a free show,( go at each other like rabbits regardles--or maybe because--of how many people are watching). Everybody except little high school Frank, that is.
> 
> So he gets invited to a party and someone offhandedly mentions like hey, the ways will be there ;) and he's like aight they're cool dudes but then like halfway through the party he notices a bunch of ppl are just gathered in a circle around something (it's the ways fucking) and after he gets over the shock he's totally into it
> 
> The only kink I dislike is watersports, and also everything consensual pls! ^^
> 
> (Bonus points if Gabe Saporta is the sort of instigator of the whole thing)

"The Ways are gonna be there," someone said, a smirk clear in their voice.

That was what enticed Frank to go, despite not knowing the underlying intention of the words. If pretty college boys were Frank's weakness, Mikey and Gerard were his kryptonite. He barely knew them, but damn, did he want to. 

So he was going to this party tonight. Because if he had even a sliver of a chance with either Way, he was going to fucking take it.

~~~

Gabe just wanted his party to be wild. He liked chaos. And shock. And insanity. It's what made his parties so legendary; his crazy ideas were the reason people bragged about having been to a Gabe Saporta party. 

And his latest scheme involved the Ways, alcohol, and making his boyfriend kiss another guy.

He couldn't be more excited. 

~~~

Pete Wentz, dutiful boyfriend that he was, was the very first one to arrive at the party. Gabe grinned as he opened the door for him and immediately pulled him into a hug. 

"Pete, baby... Can I ask you to do something crazy for me?" 

He just raised his eyebrows and smiled. "What am I doing?"

God, Gabe loved him. "I need you to kiss Mikey Way as soon as he gets here. Make up some excuse. And hang off of him all night, like a total whore."

Pete didn't even have to ask. "Yeah, I can do that."

~~~

Gerard showed up at the party before Mikey did. Mikey wanted them to go together, but Mikey also took approximately a million years to get ready.

Gerard was there to get blasted, end of story. He'd already downed three beers by the time everyone else started to wander over to the alcohol. Parties were easier for him when he couldn't walk straight. 

~~~

Mikey wasn't sure what he expected walking into Gabe's party, but a big, sloppy kiss from Pete Wentz wasn't it. 

"Dude, the fuck?" he whined, wiping his mouth off on his sleeve. 

Pete gave him a lopsided grin. "Sorry, man," he slurred, "Brendon bet me I wouldn't kiss the next person who walked in. Gotta keep my image, you know? Just 'cause I'm taken doesn't mean I can't be fun."

Mikey rolled his eyes, smiling. "Alright, whatever. Wanna grab a drink?" 

"Hell yeah, dude," Pete grinned, dragging Mikey along, going straight for the vodka. 

Mikey just laughed along, casually flirting with Pete as they drank together. Pete flirted back hard, just like Gabe had asked, letting himself be the handsy drunk he was. 

Mikey didn't seem to mind, even leaning in to the subtle and not-so-subtle touches. He seemed to have an ulterior motive of his own, if the way he kept looking away to see who was watching was any indication. 

At one point, Mikey seemed to notice something, and immediately got that much more touchy. He moved his hand up Pete's thigh, sat on his lap, giggled things into his ear. 

Mikey knew he was in for it, that's why it was so damn fun.

~~~

Around the time Gerard lost count of how many beers he'd had, he started stumbling around the house looking for Mikey. 

He raised an eyebrow when he found him leaning on Pete Wentz, shivering when he squeezed his thigh. 

He just watched until Mikey was shifting into Pete's lap and giggling, guiding Pete's hand to his erection, and that's when Gerard lost it.

"Michael James, exactly what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Mikey gave his brother an innocent look. "Not doin' anything, Gee!"

Gerard pulled Mikey off of Pete, then over to a corner of the room, pressing him against the wall.

"You," he mumbled into Mikey's ear, "have been a very bad boy."

Gerard squeezed the bulge in Mikey's jeans harshly, making him whimper. "You think you can whore yourself out to just anyone? You're fucking /mine/, slut."

Mikey kept eye contact as he muttered, "What're you gonna do about it, then?"

Gerard smirked, opening Mikey's fly and palming him lightly as he whispered, "Gonna put you in your fucking place."

Mikey just whined, arching into the touch. "C'mon, more..."

Gerard moved his hand away, tugging Mikey's pants and boxers down around his thighs. Then he made him face the wall, kneading his ass as he leaned in and whispered, "Safeword?"

Mikey made a little squeaky noise and blushed as he realized what was going to happen. "J-jersey," he stuttered, bracing himself on the wall.

"Count 'em off, bitch," Gerard growled, followed by a hard smack.

"O-one, oh.."

~~~

By that point, a small crowd had gathered around the Ways. 

Coincidentally, that was about the time Frank showed up. He slowly walked into the main room, not really sure what he was doing. But when he saw a cluster of people gathered in the corner of the room, he decided that that was as good of a place to start as any.

He elbowed his way to the front of the group so he could see what was going on, and oh. /Oh./

Fuck. Frank couldn't even form a coherent thought, because /fuck./

They're brothers, Frank reminded himself. It's disgusting. Disgusting. 

...And really fucking hot.

~~~

"F-fuck, Gee!" Mikey cried out. "T-twenty, twenty!" 

Mikey's cock was red and dripping now, the same color as the mess of dark marks across his ass. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

"Gerard," Mikey whined, "Fuck me, just fuck me already!"

Gerard hummed. "So fussy... I think you can ask a little nicer."

Mikey pouted defiantly, groaning, "Don't be a shit, just fucking fuck me..."

Another slap to his still-sensitive ass, and Mikey whimpered out a soft, "Please."

Gerard smirked, squeezing his brother's ass soothingly, and muttered, "I'm sorry? I couldn't hear you..."

Mikey made a frustrated sound, blushing furiously as he mumbled, "Please - pretty pretty please! B-big brother, fuck my little pussy r-raw!" 

Mikey's rambling elicited quite a few moans, but Gerard's was probably loudest. "God, look at you, Mikes, all slutty for me in front of all these people. Bet you're just dying to show everyone how fucking /owned/ you are, how you're my perfect little cockslut, huh?"

Tears fell from Mikey's eyes, both from complete humiliation and how incredibly turned on he was. Or how incredibly turned on he was by the complete humiliation. Either way, he was fucking crying, and apparently it was really fucking hot, so he gathered from the various jeers. "Pretty little crybaby," "God, he's crying, the desperate slut," and those were just ones Mikey could hear.

Loathe though he was to admit it, Mikey fucking adored the attention, so he put on a little show, pushing his ass back for Gerard, begging him, "Fuck, Gee, please, stuff me full of your big fat cock, need it so bad! I-I'm just a greedy little whore, need to be taught a-a lesson...!"

Gerard couldn't help but grin as he said, "God, so fucking /desperate/ for it, aren't you, baby?"

Mikey nodded quickly, "Hell yes, fucking aching for my big brother's cock!"

Gerard was sucking on two of his fingers, but pulled them out with a little pleased groan when Mikey called him big brother.

"O-oh!" Mikey squeaked as he felt Gerard's fingers slip inside.

"Like that, baby boy?" Gerard murmured, grinning. "Fucking love this, even a whore for just my fingers..."

Gerard swirled his fingers around Mikey's prostate, brushing over it. Teasing him. Mikey moaned and whined and begged until Gerard finally, finally pulled his fingers out. 

"Gerard, Gerard, please, pretty please?" Mikey asked, as sweetly and desperately as he could manage. 

And how could Gerard resist? "Okay, sweet boy, alright..." He said softly, quickly lining himself up.

Mikey gasped as Gerard pushed in, almost immediately pushing back to get him deeper. "Oh, oh, fuck, m-more!"

Gerard groaned as he pushed fully in, barely giving Mikey any time to adjust before fucking into him. 

He talked as he picked up a rhythm, "Such a dirty little skank, getting off on all these people watching you get fucked like some cheap slut - "

"/Your/ cheap slut," Mikey whined a correction, "Your whore, your baby, I'm a fucking slave for your cock, /God,/ ah, harder!"

Of course Gerard complied, gripping Mikey's hips hard enough to bruise and /pounding/ him. 

"Oh my god! Fuck, fuck, Gee, l-love your cock, so fucking close!"

"Fuck, you're so easy, baby, you better fuckin' hold it for me..."

Mikey let out a breathy moan, squeezing his eyes shut. He gripped his dick for dear life, concentrating. 

Don't cum, he thought. Don't cum, don't cum, don'tcumdon'tcumdon'tcum -

Gerard shifted his hips and thrusted deep, right into Mikey's sweet spot, and fuckfuckfuck "Gee, I can't! I-I'm gonna, gonna, ah - !" 

And then there was cum staining the wall, and Gerard was slapping Mikey's hip, practically screaming, "Fucking worthless bitch! You're fucking in for it when we get home, you naughty little shit!"

"Shit, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Mikey keened, still riding out his orgasm and pushing back against Gerard. "I d-didn't mean to, I'm sorry!"

Gerard just growled, slamming into Mikey that much harder. He was close, but he was holding off, just to torture Mikey. 

It was working; Mikey was squealing and whining, oversensitive. "Please, pleeeaase, big brother, oh Jesus..."

But no matter how he begged and cried, Gerard just kept fucking into him - it took barely any time for Mikey to get hard again, and by the time Gerard finally spilled inside Gerard, Mikey was practically spasming from a forced second orgasm.

Gerard stroked Mikey through this one, kissing at his neck and whispering soft words - "You're so beautiful, sweetheart, love you so much" - words meant just for Mikey, not any of the people gathered around. 

~~~

Frank could hardly take any more of this. He didn't remember ever being this turned on in his fucking /life./

He was rocking his hips into his hand, squeezing his crotch, trying to keep himself from cumming right there.

But then he heard what Gerard whispered to his brother as the two came together, and the fact that this was real, it was /genuine,/ the Ways truly loved each other - it was too much.

He was cumming. In his pants. Like a fucking - well, like a high schooler. 

No wonder Gabe Saporta's parties were legendary.


End file.
